


Flame

by flippinsirens



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sasuke's a fucking tease, Sexual Tension, Suits, Tension, clothing store, light non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippinsirens/pseuds/flippinsirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha enters a clothing store in search of a new suit. But, when he encounters a flamboyant blonde, plans become a little different. AU, more than slight PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a RP that a close friend of mine and I did together a few years back. Beta'd for the most part. Enjoy~

The busy streets of New York were sparkling with business men as they made their way towards the many restaurants along this particular street on their lunch hour, the clattering of women in high heels, the yelling of men into their fancy Bluetooth headsets, the silence of stores as people were too busy to actually come in at this house to look around. It was in this silence that a certain pale raven walked in, the chime signaling his arrival to the workers.

He entered with the sort of confidence that was expected of a man of his status—a young man of twenty four, and already CEO of a company independent of his family's. His dark bangs brushed his cheeks as he took stock of the ship and it's clean, smooth floors, perfectly orderly racks of clothing and a flawless floor planning. It was exactly like any other store he'd shop in—if he shopped himself, that is.

One particular thing anyone would notice, though, is the calming atmosphere; the music—if not slightly annoying—had a perky attitude as well.

The raven, though, looking abnormally uncomfortable despite his confidence, hovered in the front of the door before walking off to a rack, a blonde man passing him, carrying a garment bag over his shoulder.

A gasp can be heard. "Oh, my, what are you wearing? You call  _that_  a suit, honey?"

Being an Uchiha—as no one would dare insult him—he didn't realize at first that he was being spoken to and, when he does, his already deathly pallor fades to a lighter shade of white, wondering what on  _Earth…_ he?...was supposed to be.

But, he didn't have time to voice any such question or comment, because suddenly, the blonde man shook his head and took a hold of Sasuke's hand—as one would assume was his normal behavior towards all customers. "You're coming with me. That suit does nothing for your horrible skin tone and those loafers are outdated. You're not going to impress anybody with that ridiculous thing."

A slight twitch made itself present on the raven, unaccustomed to being insulted in such a way—people generally didn't bother looking away from his face, which captivated generally the entire population. And who did the blonde think he was, acting so offensive? And the way he  _spoke_ …if the raven's hand wasn't released in roughly five seconds, the blonde wouldn't  _have_  a hand anymore.

The blonde  _thing_  led the raven to the back dressing rooms, handing off the garment bag to a customer on the way.

Said customer only smiles. "Thanks, Naruto! See you later, hun!" She says as he walks out carrying her new business suit over her shoulder, her heels clicking on the floor.

"No problem, Debra!" He paused in front of an Armani rack of their latest suits for men, looking one over before handing it to the raven for him to take and continues to lead him towards the dressing rooms, gently pushing him through one of the curtained sections. "Don't come out until you've tried it on, and I want to see it before you take it off!"

The raven growled quietly, progressing from the desire to detach the man's hand to the desire to carve out his voice box. With a short glance at the suit the blonde nobody have given him, he decided he may as well try it on; he had to start somewhere and if he tried on at least this suit he could tell Sakura and Ino that he did what they wanted him to and they wouldn't be able to tell he was lying through that uncanny ability of theirs—the girls had wanted him to get new suits to look more fashionable and whatnot for their company, especially when it came to meetings and such because appearance makes an impression, like he didn't already know. Within a few moments, he was undressing, neatly folding his clothes on a bench inside the dressing room.

The blonde busied himself with a strawberry lollipop—his favorite—while he waits, seating himself on a red cushion outside the curtained section he led the raven to.

Soon, though, the raven steps out of the dressing room after looking in the mirror, glancing over himself, and coming to the conclusion that he couldn't really tell if he was better this way or not.

The blonde man blinked repeatedly. "Holy shit! You look so much better! I knew that black would look better than that weird blue you had on!"

The Uchiha could feel his eye twitch—this had obviously been the wrong store to walk into.

Continuing to look over the other man with scrutiny, the blonde rises from the cushion, beginning to circle the man, arms folded about his own chest, his blonde brows furrowed in concentration. "…Ah. No, no, no. This won't do. The pants are too baggy in the thigh, they give you no shape at all and that just makes you look bigger than you are."

The raven didn't even turn to look at the man, knowing it would cause too much strain on his self-control. "If it took you more than a glance to notice that then I don't really think it's a problem."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Who knows fashion better? Me or you?" Pointing to himself, he continued." "I do; not get back there, strip, and I'll hand you another suit, 'kay?" He smiled brightly as was his nature.

Sighing, he muttered to himself and did his best to remember the consequences of homicide as he returned to the dressing room; whereas the blonde looked through the selections he knew would complement the raven haired man and, taking off a few, he changed the sizes of the suit to better fit the man.

When he returned, he announced it. "Hey, I'm back."

"I'm ecstatic." He knew he had said it with a monotone and with heavy sarcasm.

Scoffing at the man's attitude, he opens the curtain a little and hands the suits to the other. "Whatever. Here."

He took all three, already predicting the blonde's persistent nature and asking, "I suppose you're going to bother me until I let you see me in all three?"

The blonde gave a sickeningly bright smile that showed his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. "Yep. I need to see my creations…oh, and one more thing before I leave; who the hell does your hair? It's a lovely color but a horrible haircut!" And with that, he darted out of the dressing area to help a customer that had just asked for him.

Which just left the Uchiha slightly confused—not that he would admit it. "…what…?" He blinked, growling lowly. Who the fuck did that little worthless, obnoxious,  _gay_ man think he was? Fuming, the Uchiha switched into the next suit instead of realizing he could simply leave, all the while wanting to rip those brilliant blue eyes from the blonde's skull…

From inside the dressing room, the Uchiha was able to hear Naruto's voice. Still annoying as ever, but happier. "Darling! How are you, baby? God, it's been a while, love! How are you?"

While Sasuke was getting dressed, and tuning out the blonde's ridiculous voice, the other's conversation carried while the flamboyant man waited for the Uchiha to come out. After maybe five minutes, said Uchiha swatted open the curtains which immediately caught the blonde's attention as far as Sasuke could hear.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" As the blonde walked back, he caught sight of Sasuke. "Hm, the pants are better." Proceeding to circle the man, he continued. "…But the jacket doesn't show off the curve of your back enough…Keep the pants on, just try another jacket." He waved over the man he was talking to a moment ago while the pale raven rolled his eyes, beginning to think that prettily-tanned man was simple pulling his leg, whipping off the jacket as he goes back inside, pulling another jacket off its hanger.

And, again, the raven can hear the blonde's conversation—was the annoying man ever  _not_ loud?—but another, different, deeper than average and husky, voice joined in. And then, suddenly, an absurdly loud laugh pierced the air. "Kiba! That wasn't very artful of you!"

One could almost see the man—Kiba, Sasuke assumed correctly—shrug. "Well, Hinata wanted it."

"She still hasn't whipped your tight little ass into shape, yet?"

The man named Kiba chuckled. "Hell no! I can't be tamed!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror—both Kiba and Naruto were idiots—and still isn't able to tell any real difference. Sighing, once again parting the curtains, catching the blonde's attention.

Said blonde looked away from Kiba to glance quickly at Sasuke, his own blue eyes widening. "That looks so much better on you! The jacket sleeves are long enough that it just barely covers your knuckles, which is currently the style…Damn, I'm good!" He twirled his finger around, an indication that the Uchiha turn around as well.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke vowed to ruin the flaming man's life in such a manner that would make the Count of Monte Cristo himself cringe in horror even as he turned to give a three-hundred-and-sixty degree view of his new suit.

He saw that the blonde smiled brilliantly, yet again, obviously pleased, clapping his hands together. "Oh, I  _am_  good!" He glanced up at Sasuke's face, his smile immediately fading. "But…we've got to do something with that hair…"

The other man present, Kiba, chuckled, as if this was amusing for him to witness the death glare that was aimed at the stupid, obnoxious blonde… _thing_.

_I will not kill. I will not kill. I will not kill._

But apparently, it had no effect on the blonde as his mouth kept moving. "Whatever made you think that a ponytail looked cool I'll never know but it definitely does nothing for you, dear."

_Cool? Cool! Since when have I wanted to look cool?_ He didn't voice his argument that he kept it that way simply because it was easy to manage, knowing that it would result in a public scene…not that the blonde wasn't a public scene all on his own.

And, suddenly, sad public scene snapped his fingers. "Duck-butt! That's it!"

Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Sure I'm sure! It'll be perfect!" He turned Sasuke around, directing him back to the dressing area. "Get out of those clothes and I'll ring them up for you."

He brushed away tanned hands, not enjoying his personal space being invaded. He also didn't like not understanding what the blonde meant by 'duck-butt' but knows that it isn't good.

Unbeknownst to the raven—for the moment—the blonde took out his phone and called his own hair-dresser, asking him a favor and setting up an appointment for the Uchiha in about thirty minutes or less. Soon, though, he was back in ear-shot of the raven. "Hey, I got my hairdresser to come up here and do something with…that hair of yours, okay? You have the time, right?"

He halted, halfway out of the dressing room, mouth agape. "…"

This only made the blonde blink. "Don't look at me like that! You heard me."

"No, as it turns out, I  _am_  busy! And I'll look at you however I like!"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, something that most people wouldn't expect from him. "No, you won't look at me however you like. And, trust me, you'll look better with this hair0cut you're getting free of charge." He turned around and stalked off.

Sasuke growled, the tick in his eyes manifesting and storms back into the dressing room, feeling more like a child than he had in twenty years.

Meanwhile, the blonde walked off, grumbling to Kiba about the stick stuck up the man's ass—honestly! He was only doing something nice for the bastard!—engaging Kiba in yet another conversation, one that quickly got awkward between the two long-time friends. The tattooed man was fine with Naruto's sexuality, but once it got the topic of Naruto actually have sex with another man was when Kiba felt weird.

A few more minutes go by and soon the Uchiha is walking out, carrying the jacket and pants that Naruto told him to keep.

The blonde, without a word, takes them from the raven and heads over to the cash register.

Once Sasuke was more in control of his expressions, he calmly stood across from the blonde, who, once he had finished ringing up the clothes, had turned the price monitor to Sasuke, letting him read it.

The raven simply quirked an eyebrow, having expected some sort of comment from the obnoxious man, but simply swipes his credit card and signs the screen. If the blonde didn't want to talk, Sasuke wasn't about to make him.

He looked over Sasuke while he swiped the credit card and places the clothes in a garment bag. "…" After a few more seconds, he clears his throat subtly. "…You're most likely a top guy in a business, or maybe your own business, but nonetheless, you're the one that everyone else envies for his looks, his money, his power. Probably, CEO or President, or whatever…anyway, you came in here today hoping to find something to impress some people and my guess would be either for a business meeting or clients of some sort if you work in a place that calls them that. Also, you acting the way you have tells me that you probably haven't encountered somebody like me who doesn't give a shit about what type of person in whatever company you work for or own. You've probably made people cower in the corner of their rooms and now I've pissed you off because I'm not one of those people…" He glanced at the door as someone walked in—Neji Hyuuga—before glancing back at the raven in front of him. "Am I right?"

Sasuke twitched in his habitual way—he was going to slaughter this man before the day was out. "I don't recall asking for any opinion of yours."

"So I am right; in which case, it's not an opinion, sweetie." But then he left to quickly greet Neji, who went unnoticed by Sasuke for the raven was too stuck on 'sweetie' to care for much else at the present moment.

Naruto chuckled at something the dark brown haired man had said before moving towards Sasuke, taking him by the arm and turning him around to face Neji. "This is the guy I want you to work on, okay? The duck-butt, got it?" At this, Neji only smiled and nodded. But, there was a man with hair of similar color to Neji's pulled back in a small ponytail and earrings is lingering by the front entrance of the store…for whatever reason.

Swiftly, Sasuke pulled his arm from the blonde's grasp. "Stop that!"

Neji stopped in his tracks, surprised that someone could actually be offended by Naruto—after all, his nickname was Sunshine!—or rude to him for that matter. "…" Glancing at Naruto, who looked upset and taken aback as well, it seemed to Neji to stem from earlier in the day and this just merely added to it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a minute then retreated to the back room where only the employees were allowed to go.

Sasuke straightened his clothes, muttering to himself about irrational, stubborn, nosy, flaming gay blondes.

As he did this, Neji guided Sasuke to the private bathrooms where employees usually went in order to begin cutting his hair. "Look, I don't know you, and I don't think I want to know you. But I have known Naruto for a long time and he has a kind heart. I would suggest not pissing him off or being rude to him. Got it?" He clipped his scissors together, the metal ends clinking together against one another in the quiet solitude of the bathroom.

Sasuke would have refuted the brunette and leave, but thought it best not to piss off the fit, sharp-object wielding man. And this apparently showed.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. Now, hold still." He began cutting Sasuke's hair, raven locks falling to the floor delicately. It was some time before the dark haired man was happy with his work, an hour or two spent messing with the man's hair paid off as it looked quite befitting the raven. "Name."

Sasuke, in the meantime, had spaced out, thinking of finances and company issues as the other worked, as he tended to do when having his hair cut. "Pardon?"

"I need to know your name so that I can bill you."

Which made perfect sense to him, and he had no intention of taking the freebie the blonde had offered him. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji blinked. "Hm…You can go now."

And he did just that, exiting the employees-only area, bypassing the pony-tailed man and escaping the freak-shop without so much as glancing at any mirror he passed.


	2. Second Meeting Doesn't Go So Well Either

It was perhaps a week later when the door opened—the blonde was re-organizing the racks at the time—and the air of an arrogant bastard wafted in. Rolling his blue eyes and scoffing, Naruto walked away from the rack and went farther back to organize the racks found in that part of the store.

As this happened, Sasuke casted a glance about the store, not seeing the blonde—crafty flamer, he is—and is not dressed as a business man today; instead, he donned a simple white collared shirt and immaculate black jeans that dust and dirt didn't dare cling to.

Kiba walked in a few minutes later, eyeing the Uchiha he came to recognize by his now amazing hair and immediately sought out the blonde. "Hey, go up to him. You should see his hair."

The blonde sighed. "For him to only be rude to me again? Kiba, no one has been rude to me…ever! Not since I made a new life here…"

"I know, Naruto. But still, maybe he came to apologize."

This earned a soft scoff in reply.

Kiba chuckled, care-free, unusually. "Okay, maybe not. But…still. It couldn't hurt."

Naruto looked back towards where he knew the Uchiha stood awkwardly. "Fine…" He walked away, his hips naturally swinging to and fro, and in the tight, feminine jeans he was wearing, it really showed off his best attributes, along with the tight, V-neck, orange tee shirt.

Sasuke can sense the queerness nearby and looks in the blonde's direction, who actually looks at the man in return and—his face was so expressive—is surprised by what he sees; the hair, the clothes, the body as he stopped in front of the man. "Can I help you, sir?" The blonde asked.

The 'sir' only quirked an eyebrow, pointedly staring at the orange.

The blonde crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed. "Did you need something or not, Sasuke?"

Simply, he replied. "Clothes."

"Well, have at it." Naruto turned, beginning to walk away.

"Isn't it your job to assist customers?"

Sasuke could hear an audible sigh before the blonde man turned back towards him, a hand on his hip. "Is there anything I can help you with today, sir?" The other man had plastered on a fake smile on his lips and his lighthearted tone was so believable that, if it weren't for their last confrontation, one might think that this was the first time the two had met.

Said fake smile only grated on Sasuke's nerves, making him twitch in his usual way. "Don't do that."

"I don't work for you so don't tell me what or what not to do." He turned around again.

Sasuke's hand appeared on the blonde's shoulder, forcing him to stop. "I told you to assist me, which is your job, not to pretend to be nice to me."

Naruto inclined his head to look at the other. "Actually, if I remember correctly, you didn't  _tell_ me anything. You said 'isn't it your job to assist customers' and it carried on from there. And, you're right, it  _is_  my job to assist customers, and, as it so happens, there is a very  _nice_ and  _decent_ customer in the dressing area who needs my help with dress measurements." The man shrugged out of Sasuke's hold on his shoulder and walked forward only to be followed by Sasuke, who was muttering something about cousins and fake smiles.

However, the blonde soon got frustrated with Sasuke and abruptly turned around to face him. "What? What do you want?"

"I had thought I'd made that clear…"

At this, the blonde simply rolled his eyes, cocked his hip and placed a well-manicured hand on it. "Clothes, got it. But what type are you going for? Arrogant bastard of the day? Business casual? Superior attitude towards everyone look?"

Sasuke folded his arms, pulling it off in a much straighter manner than the blonde. "Business."

The other walked into the business section of the store, rows upon rows and racks of fine tailored suits of assorted colors. "Arrogant bastard business? Rude ass business? Business casual? Formal?"

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Earth to Sasuke…are you going to answer my question?"

Sure, he may have responses short-temperedly, but he had a reason to. "Whatever you would label what you game me last time."

"Formal," he replied as he went about looking for similar suits like that of last time. "There are other people who work here, y'know…" he said as he glanced back at Sasuke for a moment.

"Hn…"

"So why my help?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Handing the man a suit, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Here."

The raven glanced at the fabrics, taking them, while the blonde led Sasuke—by the hand—towards the dressing areas and nudges him into a curtained space. "Not strip, then put that suit on. It's simple."

"I know, I've had a little practice." He replied hotly, shutting the curtain.

Despite his mood, though, Naruto smiles, rolling his eyes just before the curtain had closed, blocking each male from sight of the other.

Inside, Sasuke sighed quietly, partially wondering why he was there as he begins to undress while Naruto settled himself on the same red cushion as last week—Kiba having already left with Hinata, the customer with the dress.

The sound of metal rings sliding against a metal rod is the only thing that announces his emergence.

Naruto eyebrows raised as he took in Sasuke's appearance, the dark red, almost bloody coloured suit that the other donned, as he stands, beginning to circle the raven much like before.

Said raven looked down at his suit skeptically. It was a fine color, indeed, but he didn't think it would suit him, so to speak.

And then, suddenly, "No! No, no, no, that will not do."

At this exclamation, the raven cannot deny that he looked, and felt, somewhat relieved.

"With the type of material this is made of, you can't possible make the waistband any shorts…" The blonde was in front of Sasuke as he said this, raising the dress shirt underneath the jacket in order to see where the waist if the pants had stopped. He blinked, a small tint of red overcoming his cheeks. "Oh, um, yea, well, they're too high for your frame. They make your legs look even longer than they already are and that's a bad thing in this color…" To Sasuke, it seemed as if the last part was said rather fast, almost as if the blonde wanted to get away from the Uchiha as quickly as possible.

Which only made him raise an eyebrow at this new and odd behavior. "Oh?"

Naruto quickly looked away from the man's perfect abs and pale skin, that tiny line that led to his pelvis and below the waistband. "Uh, yeah…be right back. Go ahead and, uh, just change out of that and I'll bring you some new pants to try on, yeah?" The bubbly man scurried off before Sasuke could even answer. Nonetheless, though, a slow smirk rose to the raven's lips and he turned back into the dressing room.

A few minutes pass by and Naruto finally turns back up with another pair of pants, the same colour as before but a little slimmer than the ones Sasuke had on previously. He opened the curtain, expecting to see Sasuke in some shorts or still in the pants or something. However, upon seeing that he poorly mistaken, he blinked rapidly. "Uhhh…here." He held out the pants towards the man, turning his head away to not look, or to be caught looking, at the other man. "Sorry, didn't expect to uhm, well, yea…"

Sasuke smirked again, folding his arms, knowing the effect he had on the man. "Peer in on customers often?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed upon turning back to look at Sasuke, focusing on those dangerously appealing smirking lips. "No, teme! And I definitely wouldn't peer at you!" Stalking out, grumbling ot himself about rich people who think everyone wants them, he made his way to the red cushion, settling himself upon it, crossing his legs and arms.

His mood didn't dampen at all at the outburst and, possibly, it had gotten even better. He pulled on the new pair of pants and soon steps out of the dressing room—he seemed to be rather adept at quick-stripping.

The blonde immediately stood, walked over to Sasuke and saw the new waist line, where it ended and nodding in approval. Although, a bright crimson blush overcame his features. "Better…And, the slimmer thigh area compliments your body physique. The dress shirt isn't bulky in the sleeves when you put the jacket on, and the deep red overall looks wonderful…want me to ring it up for you?" He glanced at Sasuke, their eyes almost perfectly even, save for a few centimeters of Naruto's slightly taller heigh—however, it was almost unnoticeable.

Sasuke shrugged. "If it meets your approval."

He nodded once. "Go ahead and take it off and meet me by the cash register."

Sasuke turned away, the new haircut exposing the back of his neck and a small bit of his upper back as he shrugs off his jacket before he even closes the curtain. The blonde, having not completely looked away, blinked, exhaled quickly and rand a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Shit…." Said blonde headed over to the register, grabbing a garment back on the way just to save time.

Soon, though, the raven appeared nonchalantly stepping up to the register, his clothing products in tow.

As the blonde waited for Sasuke to hand him the clothes, he gently tapped his manicured fingers on the counter. "Do you like the color?"

Sasuke shrugged, holding out the merchandise. "Personally reminds me of My Cousin Vinny, but you seem to have for these things, so…"

"I love that movie!" the blonde laughed as a reply.

Which only earned him a raised, perfect, eyebrow. "…How old are you?"

"Twenty four. Why?" Finally, Naruto grabbed the suit from the raven's hand.

"You look younger."

Blonde brows furrowed, seemingly in confusion. "I do?"

"Hn."

"How old do I look?" He finished the question just as he rang up the final item, turning the screen towards Sasuke for the other to read.

"Young." Unlike last time, however, he gives his card to the blonde who then slides it.

"Credit or Debit?"

"Debit."

"Pin, please." He motioned to the number pad.

Long, slender fingers glided over the pad as he puts in his pin number, the blonde watching.

Hearing a chuckle come from the blonde, the raven looks up to meet blue eyes. "That's my birthday."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, um," Naruto said, blushing. "Your pin, twelve-thirty one, it's my birthday…"

"Hn…" Perhaps, to both parties involved, the sound was an odd mix of interest and indifference that probably only the Uchiha could carry off.

"Well, um, yea…" After placing the items in a garment bag so neatly, he walked around the counter to hand them to Sasuke, who, sliding his wallet into his back pocket, held out his hand for the item only for Naruto to cock an eyebrow, holding out the bag for the other to grab. Perhaps it was some sort of childish game in a way with some obscure purpose that neither man knew precisely the meaning behind. Nonetheless, Sasuke took the bag from the man, who then smiled and walked away. "Your hair looks good, by the way."

This statement, however, only left the man blinking, looking after the blonde a moment before a slight smirk appeared on his features and he left the store.


	3. Something Finally Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Porn starts. And, yes, I know it's a long chapter. And, no, I'm not going to break it up :)

Another week passed by as usual and it was around noon on September twenty-third when the door opened, signaling the arrival of another employee—Sakura. The blonde greeted the bubble-gum haired girl and took off for his lunch break. Unfortunately, however, a certain raven walked in at that very same moment.

The blonde, preoccupied with his farewell to Sakura, ended up running square into the raven, gasping from surprise and shock. "Shit! Oh my gosh, are you oka—Oh, it's just you."

Sasuke glared in return. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Sakura." He headed for the front door, grabbing his coat and wallet from the employees' cubbies underneath the front counter. When Naruto straightens, the raven is right in front of him, leaning against the counter.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, yeah?" Walking around the counter, he proceeded to put on his coat—which, by the way, was a blue and orange furry… _thing._

Sasuke, on the other hand, had begun to speak but could only stop and stare and said furry  _thing._

Smiling, Naruto looked at the Uchiha. "Are you gunna stand there and look at my coat like that all day or are you gunna actually say something, sweetie?"

"How many rodents do you suppose it took to make that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "First of all, you suck at fashion and style. Secondly, I know that because this is so obviously faux fur that an idiot would mistake it as real. It's made synthetically without the use of any animal whatsoever."

He only nodded. "I'm sure you believe that."

Naruto cocked his hip, placing his hand on it in an absurdly feminine way. "Was there something you needed, Sasuke? Or did you just come in here to insult me?"

"I came to purchase something, but you seem to be on your way out."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "But if you want, Sakura can help you. I'm sure she'll be more professional than me anyway."

"You've done well so far."

"I suppose that's a compliment. Thanks, I guess, but I gotta go before the lunch rush hits my favorite diner." He turned, heading for the door. "Sakura will take care of you, 'kay, darling?"

The raven easily fell into step beside the blonde. "I don't want Sakura."

"Why not?" Once outside, he turned left onto the sidewalk.

"Because I've already found someone skilled at what I need done."

Naruto slid his hands into his pockets, his hips swaying back and forth as they would naturally do. "She is just as skilled, if not more so, than I am."

Sasuke's persistence, however, does not fail him. "I don't care."

The blonde scoffed in response.

"…well?"

At this, the blonde stopped and turned to look back at the man. "Well what?"

"Where are we going?"

Which only caused Naruto to blink—who was this guy, inviting himself to go places with the blonde? " _We_  aren't going anywhere.  _I_ am going to a diner to get some food."

"Hn."

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile—alright, maybe the bastard was growing on him. "Did you want to join me?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, granted your taste in food isn't as off-putting as your taste in coats."

"Suddenly, I want to take back my invitation." The blonde said with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke smirked, the expression somehow not as infuriating to the blonde as it should have been.

With a deep breath, Naruto turned back to walk down the street.

The smirking man kept pace with the flaming homosexual, his own clothes dark and slimming and just warm enough to contrast the cooling weather—his taste in every-day clothes seemed to be better, to a some degree at least, than his taste in suits and formal wear.

"So, how many people complimented you two weeks ago when they saw you?"

"A few."

"Told you to trust me." The blonde replied, glancing at the man beside him.

"I came back, didn't I?"

The blonde simply chuckled, waving 'hello' to a passing friend.

"…so where is this diner of yours?"

"On a street."

"Oh, how clever."

This earned a smile. "It was, wasn't it?" He replied, chuckling just as he turned a corner, coming upon a street in New York with a lot of diners in place. He walked into one that served Americanized Chinese Food. "Yo, Iruka!"

Said man, Iruka presumably, peers out from behind the wall that separated the small kitchen from the diner. "Hey!"

"Miso please!" Naruto smiled brightly. Just then, a gangly fellow walks in who looks nothing more than a scrawny sixteen year old. "George!" the blonde man yelled as he turned around to see who it was, and, obviously, was more than pleased by the result.

George grinned. "Hey! It's been forever, man!"

"It's only been a month!" He exclaimed and he brought the skinny man into a tight embrace. "I've missed you, babe!"

'Babe' returned the embrace with just as much affection. "Missed you, too!"

When Naruto pulled away from him, he kissed the other quickly on the lips. "George, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, George."

George's eyebrows fly up his forehead. "Move on already, love?"

He simply scoffed. "Yea, right. You can't say anything yourself because I saw you last week with some other guy and you were holding hands! I mean, c'mon, baby!"

The other man simply folded his arms, hips slanting at a rather queer angle. "The audacity! I'm  _sure_ you've done more than hold hands with this guy here!" He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke twitched whereas Naruto immediately blushed, his face lighting in a bright red. "Uh, no, no, we haven't. He's just a customer at the store…"

"And you're taking him to your favorite restaurant? With that blush?" He spread his arms, shaking his head. "You always were a bad liar…"

Of anything, with that comment, Naruto's blush deepened. "We aren't involved. End of story." There was a note in his voice that sounded oddly…saddened…by that thought but, unless one knew him thoroughly, one couldn't really catch it. At least, that's what one would hope.

"Hmmm…." He shrugged again. "Ah, well, don't waste your time!" He looked towards Sasuke again and grinned. "Looks like a good fuck to me." With a smile and a wave, he departed from the blonde and the raven.

Said raven twitched at the previous comment, looking just about ready to run after the gangly thing and castrate him.

Naruto, on the other hand, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, sorry about him…"

A strained, 'hn', was his answer.

Blondie chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…he's…well, yea." Sitting in a booth, he waited for his food to come out as Sasuke sat across from him, slowly recovering from…whatever he took George's comment to be.

"I'm sorry if that made you awkward. I dind't know he was going to say something stupid like that…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hn.."

"Especially about the 'being together' part. That's just ridiculous…" He chuckled nervously as Iruka came out and handed Naruto his ramen. The blonde smiled at Iruka and high-fives the man before the other went off to the kitchen again. He turned, glancing at Sasuke. "Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"Are you paying?"

Naruto shrugged. "If you want me to."

"I'll have coffee."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, rising from the booth to go up to the counter, ordering Sasuke's coffee and returning a few moments later, the hot drink in his hand.

When he returned, the raven was folding and unfolding a paper napkin absentmindedly.

"Here ya go, hun!" He sat down at opposite the man again, taking his original spot.

"Hn." Sasuke took the coffee, and Naruto supposed that's the closest to a thank you he's going to get as he rolled his eyes and began eating his own food.

Sasuke sipped his coffee. "You're not Japanese."

Naruto blinked. "And you aren't from American descent."

He rolled his eyes. "Most people in American aren't."

"Sorry, should have said European."

"…Hn."

"…Was there a point in your earlier statement."

"You speak Japanese."

"And there's another guy in here that is French but he speaks Spanish."

He twitched. "My point was that it's unusual to find someone who has so obviously not spent time in Japan or Japanese use the language without thought."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know that I haven't spent time in Japan?"

"Because you have no accent whatsoever and you have an American accent when you Japanese."

The blonde mumbled something under his breath, something the Uchiha knew to be insulting.

And then said Uchiha said something—fluent Japanese, so randomly and with inflection that Naruto couldn't catch what was said—and suddenly, the raven is so much more attractive…Naruto had always had a weak spot for foreigners.

Naruto blinked, then blushed, realizing that he was becoming attracted to the bastard in front of him currently. "I'm not a dobe."

He smirked fetchingly. "Could have fooled me."

He scoffed and rose from his seat, taking out a ten dollar bill and handing it to a waitress. "Keep the change, Hinata."

Sasuke rose as well, following the blonde, pretty much ignoring the girl.

Naruto rolled his eyes, starting to get really annoyed by the raven, as he heads back to the store, Sasuke calmly walking alongside the blonde, not seeming to find conversation to be a necessary factor in the situation at all.

"You're annoying." He states as he walks into the store, the twenty minute walk seeming a lot less than that.

"Hn."

Naruto waved 'hello' to Sakura, immediately making his way to the back of the store, going about picking up suits of different colors and styles that he knew would look dashing on Sasuke—though, they all mostly consisted of dark colors of the blue, black, and red variety.

Leaning against the dressing room wall, Sasuke was frustratingly confident that the blonde had gone off to essentially serve him and, as he walked past Sakura, he nodded slightly, almost as though he knew her to others' eyes.

Soon, the blonde returned, handing Sasuke the suits. "Go."

"Rather demanding, today, aren't we?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me." Naruto replied hotly, walking towards Sakura to engage her in a conversation about the new manager leaving Sasuke to smirk, going into the dressing room.

Within a few seconds, the blonde returned, coming to sit upon the red cushion, leaving Sakura to handle a customer.

And, with shocking speed, Sasuke emerges.

Nodding his approval, Naruto said, "Take it off."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the abrupt decision, yet disappears back into the dressing room.

Naruto laid down on the cushion, a series of red, purple, and green, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head as he waits for Sasuke—which didn't seem quite long enough considering the raven quickly emerged again, though he didn't appear rushed, and Naruto's mind wanders to how quickly the raven could disrobe during  _other_ activities…

But he blinked back those thoughts—though, they weren't bad and quite nice—as the raven is in front of him in a complete black suit; the shirt, the jacket, the pants, etc. Seeing Sasuke in that type of suit just added to Naruto's thoughts and the attractive side of the bastard. He cleared his throat, looking away from the man. "T-take it off."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow—he seemed to do that quite a lot where it concerned Naruto—but once again decides not to question the man and returns to the dressing room.

That man in question sat up, leaning forward in the red cushion, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands and sighs.

In what felt like less than a minute—an entire sixty seconds where he's nearly entirely bare and unsuspecting and oh those were  _not_ good thoughts for the workplace…-Sasuke is once again out.

Naruto looked up at the raven and blinks. "Try the last one."

He paused and, as the blonde had only looked at him for half a second, is beginning to doubt Naruto's judgement. "…Alright…" He turned back and went into the dressing room.

Naruto chuckled, actually, and goes back to trying to rid a naked Sasuke from his overactive mind.

And, when the raven emerged again, he was buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt, making the blonde stare, though he knew he should say something, having been caught off guard by the flash of pale skin that he had just imagined in his head.

Sasuke gave the blonde a questioning look, having expected at this point to get an immediate answer.

Blondie blinked. "Oh, uhm, take it off, and give me what you want."

He only raised an eyebrow, the blonde rising and glancing back at him before walking towards the counter.

Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt, but, instead of going to the dressing room, he follows the blonde. "What's wrong with you today?"

And it's obvious that he tried really hard not to look at Sasuke. "You know me well enough after three encounters to know if something is wrong or not?" And his tone is just barely mocking the raven.

"You usually have more to say," Sasuke replied dryly.

The blonde shrugged, then looked back at Sasuke, the man's shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his shoulders, the stretch of pale skin over the smooth abs, the dark line of hair that led to regions that Naruto imagined doing all kinds of things to—he pushed back those thoughts, composing himself. "Go back in the dressing room and finish changing in there."

"Do I look as though I'm about to drop my pants?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, moving back to the dressing room to grab the suits that Sasuke had already taken off.

Sasuke leaned against the 'door' of the dressing room, not moving to allow the other to leave. "You expect me to buy things you haven't looked at for over a second?"

Naruto only smiled. "I have a good memory; I remember what sizes in what styles look best on you because the other suits you have are Armani and Gucci. Besides, any other color besides dark blue, black, or deep red, would look horrible on you and, I also know what measurement to look for for everything from the other times you came in here." He tried to get past the raven, not liking where this situation was taking him imagination.

But, Sasuke continued to block his way. "Is that so?"

"Yep, right down to the tee." Naruto replied, nodding.

"Just from seeing me twice?"

"I have a good memory. It's like that with every customer, though."

"Hn…"

Again, to remove himself, he tried to get past the raven again but the bastard braced one hand on the other side of the doorframe, causing his shirt to open more. "It's easier to believe I'm not wasting my money when you actually explain why I should buy something."

Really, too annoyed to pay attention to Sasuke's ridiculously hot body, he simply rolls his eyes and does just that—explain. "The first suit you tried on, the dark blue on, compliments your hair while giving your thighs shape, as the other ones do as well, but they also allow you enough breathing room so that they don't feel constricting when you sit down. Also, the lower than typical waistline on the dark red suit that you are currently…half-wearing…adds to the shape of your torso, making you seem talking in proportion to your legs and give you a more intimidating look. The second suit, the entire black ensemble definitely makes you seem thinner, though you don't really need to seem thinner, and contrast nicely with your skin, and, actually, the color of the suit almost matches your eyes…"

There is a small quirk of a smirk at Sasuke's lips. "My eyes?"

"Don't let it go to your oversized ego." He took a step forward to walk through the door but Sasuke still refused to move.

"And, you've mentioned it before, but you really seem to enjoy focusing on my thighs, don't you?"

"It's been known that, next to the torso and shirts that compliment that aspect, the thighs are one of the first things people notice about suits."

This made Sasuke raise his eyebrow. "It's been known, has it?"

"Yes."

"…" A look swiftly crossed Sasuke's features, a look like honest amusement and maybe a smile, and, though it was only there for a split second, it still made a major impact on the man's sex appeal.

Which only caused Naruto to blink rapidly, becoming a little flustered, as he looked away from the man. "I, uh, better go and ring these up for you…" He tried to move past the man once again.

But, of anything, Sasuke moves firmly in the his way and pretends to not notice the blonde's awkwardness. "That sounds like a fictitious comment to me."

"Oh, and you're the expert on fashion, are you?" He took a step back, not liking the close proximity between them.

"I know a lie when I hear it."

"I bet…" His tone is obviously mocking.

"Well, it is part of my job."

"And what exactly do you do?"

"You don't know?"

"Uh, no. Am I supposed to? I mean, I'm assuming you're a top guy in a company but that's not detailed."

And, as if the world had just ended, Sasuke looked honestly surprised. "I'm a lawyer. I have my own firm."

"Meh."

"Hn."

"That's not too impressive, Sasuke."

His eyebrows rose. "Pardon?"

"Having your own firm and whatnot? Yea, not as impressive as one would think."

"Well, it's better than playing dressing boy day in and day out."

"But I have fun day in and day out and I enjoy what I do."

"And you think I don't?"

"If you did, you'd smile on occasion even if you weren't at work."

"So because I don't smile at every little thing, I don't like my job"

Blue eyes narrowed. "I said occasionally smile…"

"Fine, I'll rephrase; because  _you_ haven't seen my smile I don't like my job."

"You're the type of man to not smile." Naruto said as he stepped towards the man, wanting to get out of the dressing room, afraid that something that shouldn't happen in public places would.

But, Sasuke continued to block the way, tone lowered, and it occurs to the blonde that he might have actually offended the man and that that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do if he wanted to get out of the confined space he was currently trapped in. "Then what makes you think you have the right to assume I'm unhappy with my job?"

"Because you haven't found something you truly enjoy unless blocking my way counts." Why couldn't he shut up?

Oh, right. It's Naruto. That explains everything…

"Ah, so you can know everything about me just from looking me over for about an hour. That's a real talent you have."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he ducked under Sasuke's arm, which immediately dropped, catching the blonde around the other's waist and tugging him back into the dressing room.

He gasped, not expecting Sasuke to do something like that and also not expecting his wants and hormones to kick start at the man's touch. Suddenly, though, everything clicked in his head; the way Sasuke kept blocking him, unbuttoning his shirt in front of him, the return trips to the store, why he always wanted Naruto to help him, why the other agreed to join him for lunch. At the revelation, a bright blush flashed upon Naruto's cheeks as he faced the raven, looking at the other's face.

He still appeared rather cross, Sasuke did, as he raised an eyebrow. And, at this close proximity, the blonde could smell the man, a mixture of intimidation and power and probably cologne of some sort; his brain, needless to say, short circuited. "Uh, sorry….uh, I uh, didn't mean to offend you…um…"

Some of Sasuke irritation fades a bit. "Pardon?"

Naruto blonde, wanting the naked Sasuke in his mind to just  _turn off_. "Uh, earlier…I don't know you that well…and I can't judge your life…for all I know, you're the guy skipping into his office…" He tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke.

"That's a rather pathetic apology."

His eyes instantly narrowed, but barely, as he was still thinking about inappropriate things. "…" He's only vaguely aware that the man's arm was still about his waist. Looking down, he says, "Let go."

"Please me."

This caused Naruto to blink, shocked, thinking that his fantasy had actually projected itself. "Sorry?"

"It's your job to serve me and please me, and you might not have noticed, but I'm not all that pleased at the moment."

Naruto tried to get away from the man's grip, not wanting this to go farther but Sasuke's grip tightened on the blonde's hip.

Swallowing a little, Naruto spoke. "I believe that this is considered Sexual Harassment."

And a smirk repossesses Sasuke's features. "You haven't said no yet."

Although his body was visibly reacting to the man's voice and actions—a light tremor that the other surely felt—the blonde knew he just…couldn't. "No." Too bad, though, how his voice didn't sound like he meant it.

"Really…?" The low nuance of his voice sent a shudder southwards.

Naruto's face flushed yet again. "Y-yes, really."

A hand slipped from the blue-eyed man's hip, but not before leaving an 'accidental' lingering trail across the other's thigh. "Your choice."

With his mouth slightly open, the blonde was pushed over the figurative edge, his self-control lost to his desire to have Sasuke—and all with a single lingering, sensual touch from the raven. Without a second thought, he simply brings the man into a kiss, his arms wrapping around the raven's neck, lips meeting in a lustful manner.

If Sasuke hadn't expected it, he didn't show it—but, judging from his smirk and quick participation in the kiss, it had come as no surprise to him. His hands return to the blonde's hips, now more possessive.

Said blonde brought himself closer to the raven, fisting a hand in raven hair and grazing his teeth over the man's lips as Sasuke's hands slide over to the soft texture of Naruto's pleasingly tight pants to rest over the man's ass as he pushed the blonde into a wall.

With this, Naruto spread his legs a little farther, letting Sasuke think he had the upper hand; however, just as suddenly as this had started, Naruto switched their position, now pinning Sasuke to the dressing room wall, his leg coming in between Sasuke's.

Sasuke, mildly startled, doesn't take the blonde's display of dominance seriously. "Certainly not saying no now, are you?"

A light blush tinted Naruto's cheeks as he looked at Sasuke, a playful smile coming upon his lips—something that most people found to be contradictory with his submissive personality—showing his dominant nature in sexual plights.

Sasuke blinked, truthfully surprised by the expression.

Naruto, wanting more contact, more friction, more of the man in front of him, attached his lips to the other's once again, his pelvis coming into sweet motion with Sasuke's, his long fingers coming to rest on the other man's hips underneath his unbuttoned and open shirt.

Which caused Sasuke to shudder, hardening from the heat and movement, the travel of Naruto's hands forcing him to move his own hands away from the man's waist.

Naruto smirked against the man's lips, relishing in the fact that he made this so controlled man shudder. He runs his hands up the other's body, and, once he's gotten to the raven's shoulders, pushes the shirt down the man's arms.

Sasuke takes a hold of the blonde's forearms, pulling himself out of the kiss and trying very hard to ignore the leg firmly planted between his. "Hey, don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

The blonde looked at Sasuke with lust filled eyes, glazed over in a way that would make any human melt at seeing them, but this was quickly blinked away as Naruto's sense came back and a bright blush spread over his cheeks. "Shit! Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! And in the store! Oh god…" He rants as he steps away from Sasuke.

Immediately begins to bring the shirt back up his shoulders, a small degree of red coloring his cheeks as well—though, if asked, he'd deny it ever existed—as Naruto hurriedly looked away from Sasuke, turning around and realizing that he has a clear path for the dressing room's doorway, Sasuke no longer blocking his way as he walks towards it, hiding his blushing face and grabbing the suits he had let fall earlier.

Assuming that the blonde would close the curtain on his way out, Sasuke opens his pants—well, not technically  _his_ —resulting in them falling down his hips slightly as he turned to the bench in the dressing room and shrugs off the shirt.

Unfortunately—or, perhaps, very fortunately—he had turned around to glance at Sasuke, wondering if he would close the curtain but was utterly surprised to find the man almost completely naked in front of him, the curtain pushed back against the doorframe. Absentmindedly, Naruto licked his lips.

Sasuke, unbeknownst to the man drooling over his body, removed his shirt, exposing a lean, pale back.

Naruto's mouth falls open a little, wondering what the fuck he was doing just standing there as images of them together in various positions filled his sex-concerned mind.

At the sight of Sasuke bending to neatly lay out the shirt on the bench, he swallowed almost audibly, his mouth figuratively watering at the sight, the bulge in his pants had not subsided and, after seeing that, he didn't think it ever would until he was satisfied. "Fuck it…" He said quietly to himself as he walked in Sasuke's dressing room, closing the curtain and spinning Sasuke around to face him, latching onto the man's lips with his own.

Sasuke emitted a startled sound, his surprise preventing him from resisting the initial attack.

Blondie slowed down the kiss a bit, as was his nature, his tongue darting out to graze across the seam of Sasuke's lips, and comes to rest his hands on the man's bare hips.

But the raven broken the kiss with an irritated look sparking in his eyes, though his smooth hands came to rest on the blonde's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Naruto blinked. "Giving in to desire? God, I want you so bad." Even as he said it, he ran his blunt fingernails—though nicely polished—along Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke couldn't necessarily help the arch that bent his body closer to the other man, nor the shudder that followed. "This isn't exactly the proper place for that."

"It's not?" Naruto leaned it, his teeth and lips seeking the man's pulse point; he vaguely noted that he was less inclined to leave and a more powerful side of him had begun to emerge. "I think it's alright." He grazes his tongue along the man's neck, producing a trail that led to the other's earlobe.

The raven swallowed. "You're wrong."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, looking at the other man. "Am I?" Running his hand, only his right hand, down the contours of Sasuke's torso, his fingers left behind a hot trail as he made his way down to Sasuke's erection. "I think you want it just as badly as I do." With that, he takes the man's earlobe in between his teeth, tugging lightly, playfully.

Sasuke growled quietly, grabbing the man's wrist before it reaches its destination. "But I, apparently, have more restraint than you do."

"Is that why you blocked me inside here for so long trying to get me to go along with your plan to have your way with me? And why you came back, imploring me to see to your needs even though there were other people here who could have done the same? And why you willingly went along to lunch with me?" The blonde smiled upon finishing. "I figured out that everything was just a part of your plan to get into my pants aside from the first time you came in here, sweetie. And, now, you almost have the perfect opportunity to do so and you're saying this isn't the right place?" He bit his bottom lip absentmindedly, his perfectly straight, whitened teeth showing just a little. Sighing cutely, he wrenched his hand away from Sasuke only to place it on the man's hip. "I'm surprised…" He turned, but not before letting his hand graze over the man's obvious erection.

"You little  _fuck_ …" Sasuke breathed out, grabbing the same hand that touched him, twisting the blonde back around and kissing him deeply for a short moment. "Brat, using my own trick against me."

As he was turned, he gasped, not having completely expecting the man to react in just that way, but, nevertheless, he had returned the kiss with much vigor and when Sasuke pulled away, he simply smiled. "I figured it would work on you as well."

"I'm not having sex with you in here."

"Is it because you think it'll prove detrimental to your reputation."

"Yes," the Uchiha said rather bluntly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning around and leaving, picking up the suits that he had placed on the cushion outside the dressing rooms earlier.

Which only made Sasuke roll his own eyes—the blonde was absurd—before catching the blonde's arm, making him groan in annoyance.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

Apparently, though, he didn't care that he stood half naked out in the open as he calmly speaks. "You're beyond narrow-minded."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, really? How do you figure?"

"I told you I wouldn't have  _sex_ with you."

After a few seconds of obviously mocking the Uchiha with a fake 'thinking-face' on, he slowly shook his head. "Yea, no, completely understood that but seeing as sex is what I want, I figured I should just ring up these very handsome suits for you." He smiled, walking forward only to be held back by the raven whose arms found their way around his waist, pulling him against the raven.

"You're awfully stubborn."

"Naturally."

Sasuke kissed the man's neck, apparently thinking he was safe in the empty dressing room area. "What do I have to do to get you back in that room with me?"

And Naruto can't help the heavy sigh that escaped him when Sasuke kissed his neck, of which he angled to give the man a better angle to himself. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do a 'trial-and-error', sweetie."

"Hm?" Sasuke replied just as Naruto's arms found a place about his neck.

"Trial and error."

"And that's supposed to mean…?"

"You're going to have to find what works, otherwise, I'm not going to go back into that room with you." Naruto relayed, smiling.

"Is that so…" His fingertips find their way under the hem of the blonde's leather-esque pants.

Naruto nodded, ignoring the breath that wanted so badly to become hitched. "Yea, 'fraid so."

"How about…you just tell me what the errors are and we can have at it?" His fingertips slid lower beneath the hem, pulling forward again to bring the blonde to a pleasing closeness.

It was only a matter of seconds that Naruto took to think it over—a playful smirk on his lips—before he speaks. "…Fine. You win."

Sasuke shows that particularly fetching smirk again. "I generally do."

Chuckling despite the man's arrogance, Naruto takes ahold of the man's wrist, walking back into the dressing, dragging the raven along—though, not much dragging was necessary. As soon as both of them are inside, Naruto closed the curtain, pinned Sasuke against the wall, and kissed the other deeply.

This time, Sasuke was a little bit more wary of the man's dominance; yet, he still wound his fingers into loose, blonde locks.

The blonde's hands come to push down the man's pants teasingly, grazing over the pale skin with his fingers, eliciting a shiver to come forth from Sasuke—the raven's naturally cool body temperature lowering through the cold store air—and the other progressing to bite Naruto's lip before descending to the blonde's neck.

At this, the blonde's knees and hands became a little weak, soft, small moans escaping him.

Which only leaves Sasuke to quirk an eyebrow at the strong response—obviously, the blonde man was highly sensitive around his neck.

Just as Naruto presses his lower body against Sasuke's and sought out the man's lips once more, Sasuke's left hand rises, moving under the other's chin, blocking the kiss and tilting his head so that he may once again kiss and bite his neck.

Naruto's breathing quickened perceptively, a small hitch beginning it. Soon, though, he's grinding against the raven still against the wall.

Sasuke bit hard, soothing the skin with his tongue but making sure that it would leave a noticeable mark, just as his own breathing quickens, the blonde's legs somehow ending up between his once again.

And, suddenly, the blonde feels unbearably hot. Peeling away from Sasuke's body, he takes off his orange-netted shirt and stops when he sees that Sasuke was giving his physique an approving glance.

Now, Naruto's body was not completely muscular but onw could easily see that he had lean muscles beneath tanned skin—not a tan line in sight, either—muscles that could be defined at belonging to a swimmer; for all Sasuke knew, the blonde very well could be just that. "Like what you see, Sasuke?"

"If I didn't, your manner of speaking would have frightened me off ages ago."

"And yours would simply be a huge turn off…" He leaned forward, his lips attaching themselves to Sasuke's neck just over his pulse where Naruto felt it quicken.

Sasuke had begun to speak when the blonde touched him, and his voice faltered for a brief moment. "I'm sure it would, Sweetie."

Naruto's left hand left Sasuke's hips to grab a hold of his wrist and pin it against the wall, his lips finding the man's earlobe and then pulling away to whisper in the other's ear. "You can't pull it off, hun, so don't try."

Sasuke subdued the moan that wanted to emerge for a reason that he can't even begin to understand. "No one can pull it off; I hate pet names."

Naruto simply pressed his lower body against Sasuke, their erection rubbing together deliciously as he simply smirks, going back to render Sasuke's neck with darkened blotches of red.

The raven grinded back, and, while he doesn't mind being the one pressed against the wall, he does mind the smirk plastered to the blonde's face as said blonde slid down to finish taking off the man's pants that he had neglected some time ago, taking the silky underwear with it.

And, once again, he shuddered. "Why do you keep this place so cold?"

"To mess with you." Naruto chuckled, obviously mocking the raven, just as he began undoing his own pants, eager to make the images in his mind become reality.

Sasuke folded his arms, simply taking stock of the man's golden skin and perfect blue eyes, and, surprisingly, strong hands. "You really are eager."

His eyes narrowed before he drops his pants, his erect penis becoming freed from its constraints. Stepping out of them, he immediately seeks the contact of Sasuke's skin against his own.

Practically freezing to the touch, the contrast of their temperature sends shudders through both men, resulting in Sasuke pressing himself against the man, attracted to the other's warmth.

Now that they were both fully unclothed, Naruto could now indulge in the exact feel of Sasuke's cock on his, sliding against his own hardened length as he grinds against the other, his lips plastering themselves to the raven's, who immediately works for dominance in the kiss, arms circling his partner and dragging dull nails across Naruto's upper back.

But, he doesn't let Sasuke get too far with his dominance as he quickly changes the tempo of the kiss, making it come with more of a bite and tease than simply lips against lips; although, he did gasp slightly at the drag of the other's nails against his already heated skin. He grinded a little bit harder against the raven's body.

The blonde feels a small rumble in the other's chest that might have been a moan as Sasuke ground back, hands returning to their position over the American's ass.

Quickly grabbing the man's hands, he pins them above the man's head easily, removing them from his ass.

Unable to break the kiss, Sasuke could only glare and tug at the other's grip after gasping quietly.

Naruto, being the kindhearted fellow that he is, slows down the kiss a bit, using one hand to hold Sasuke's wrists together against the wall as his other hand made its way down to the man's torso, his fingers coming to graze over sensitive flesh and muscles, continuing to head southward.

Growling something into the kiss, Sasuke is clearly unhappy with his current position, but the words are muffled as Naruto drags his index finger along the underside of Sasuke's arousal, then brings it back down again to make a line from the tip to the other's ball sack, going even farther to other's perineum.

The raven's eyes widen, instinctively rolling his hips forward as a powerful tremor runs through him. His attempts to free himself falter for a moment and this pleases the blonde as he then smiles into the kiss—who was fairly certain that the raven was used to being dominant and more than pleased that he could bring Sasuke to do such a thing. His finger just lightly presses against the man's sphincter but quickly pulls back, his digits wrapping around the base of the man's cock.

However, Sasuke's desire to rid himself of the grip on his wrists immediately revives upon the touch of his sphincter, squirming a bit—an action that only manages to increase contact between the men—thus leading to Naruto pushing himself against the raven, grinding against him a little bit harder while his fingers pumped the man's erection—Sasuke was small by no means whatsoever and was actually quite well endowed.

Groaning quietly, the raven started thrusting into the other's heated grip.

After a moment, Naruto breaks away from the kiss, speeding up his hand's movements, his thumb grazing over the tip every so often for further stimuli, to bite Sasuke's pulse point, abusing the spot once more.

Sasuke's pants are far too loud to his own ears, not used to the noise as he's generally a quiet lover—then again, he rarely let his partners touch him, preferring to be the one in control.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrists, not quite sure if he should or not, to wrap his arm around the other's waist, making his back arch off the wall and bring their bodies closer together. He wanted to take this farther, and soon, but he knew that most men would like to be at least prepared before dicing straight in; without proper lube, the blonde would have to use a combination of spit—rimming, his almost favorite part—and pre-cum; but that was for later as he thoroughly enjoyed watching, hearing, the man's reactions to his ministrations.

Sasuke's hands fell to the blonde's shoulders, paler from lack of blood, and grip tight to the point where it was almost painful as he tried  _really_ hard to think of a reason to reprimand him, but the words refused to come at that moment.

However, possibly a reaction that Sasuke hadn't expected, Naruto moaned—having always liked it a little rough—which, again, seemed to contradict his easy-going, sweet, soft personality. The arm that was around the man's waist dipped down lower, his hand coming to rest at the small of his back right above the crevice of his ass. Soon, though, Naruto allowed his long, manicured fingers to wander between the man's cheeks, spreading them apart and letting his index finger touch the man's sphincter again.

As soon as Sasuke feel that digit against him, though, he finds that reason again as he hisses, "What do you think you're doing!"

"This…" Naruto said as he removed his finger and place his hand on the wall next to Sasuke's head while the hand that had currently pumped the man stopped, his index and middle finger running over the head that had collected a fair amount of pre-cum on it; then, he placed those two fingers at the entrance of Sasuke's sphincter, circling with pressure lightly while getting down on his knees, running his tongue along the inside of the man's thigh.

Gripping the man's hair, lingering on the boundary between erotic and painful, Sasuke shuddered softly. "You…"

Naruto's breath ghosted hotly over the sensitive flesh as he breathed against it, running one delicate finger over the man's hole, adding a bit more pressure to it before he lets his tongue run along the length of the man's cock, teasing the man's ball sack.

Unfortunately for his Uchiha Pride, he has to swallow a moan before he can speak, hand grasping for the offending digits. "Get your hand away from there!"

Before he actually does do as he told, however, Naruto lets the finger slide in, with surprising ease, into the man's orifice, letting his mouth encase the man's engorged cock.

Sasuke gasped, eyes widened in disbelief. "Why you—" But he was cut short as he groaned quietly, bending a bit as the blonde takes him in.

Naruto pushed his finger in more, allowing Sasuke's cock to do the same in his mouth, his teeth lightly scrapping against the underside of the man's erection, his tongue flattening against the head.

"S-stop…" He sounded anything but convincing, arching further and tugging gently on Naruto's hair.

And of course, the blonde ignores Sasuke, taking in the man's cock farther into his mouth, his nose coming to barely touch the neatly trimmed—so it seemed—pubic hair above it as he crooks his finger—it being completely in now by this point—in just the right way to press against a very special gland inside the other.

Sasuke's legs nearly give out, giving a startled gasp at a volume probably too loud for their circumstances as color rushes to his cheeks, showing his embarrassment.

At this, Naruto pulled off the man's cock. "You haven't been touched like this before, have you?" He quirked his finger again, as if he wanted to test it.

Sasuke growled but it comes off less intimidating than intended, his shudders coming harder. "Of course I haven't!"

That smirk was again plastered the blonde's face. "Then let me show you how it feels…" With that, he went back to sucking off Sasuke, his lips sliding up and down the hardened shaft, his tongue running along the slit located at the tip of the man's penis, drops of bitter-sweet pre-cum falling into his eager mouth as he sucked harder and faster. His finger, meanwhile, continued to probe inside Sasuke's anus, and, eventually, the blonde man added another finger, adding more pressure, going in deeper, pressing against that little gland inside the raven on every upward thrust.

Sasuke's hands, though, rose to smother his sounds, hating that his legs spread further for the blonde, that his mind refused to think up reasons to shove the blonde away or call for someone, that his body couldn't determine whether it was better to thrust into that willing mouth or rock back onto those fingers touching what he considered to be a _serious no-no zone,_ and mostly hating that he was rushing closer to orgasm faster than he had in years.

Pulling off ever so slowly, Naruto's teeth lightly grazed along Sasuke's length as he added a third finger and widening the man's entrance while his other hand deftly moved toward his nearby pants and fished out a condom.

However, Sasuke didn't notice any movement beyond the stop in the sucking of his cock, only grunting softly at the entrance of a third finger, his body not used to any intrusion whatsoever and starting to tense up.

Slowly, Naruto prepared the man with three fingers inside, rubbing against the gland methodically. "Relax, Sasuke…" His tone held a more lustful, hazy quality that made weaker men collapse into a frenzied orgasm. Soon, though, he went back to sucking, wanting Sasuke distracted for the most part.

The raven panted softly, reluctantly obeying the blonde and straining to gain back control of himself. "God, I hate you…"

Naruto hummed around the man's cock, the tip touching his throat and the blonde was thankful that he didn't have a gag reflex to speak of. He swallowed once, testing his waters, seeing Sasuke's reaction as he slowly withdrew one finger.

And he wasn't disappointed as Sasuke lurched slightly, fingers finding home in blonde locks once again to urge him to take in more, earning a moan in return. The blonde loving the feel of hands in his hair; a few more seconds and the blonde pulls away, his fingers sliding out of the man.

"Turn around…" He implored, his voice husky and laced with heavy lust.

Sasuke didn't give it much thought, even though every fiber of his being told him to, and he hesitantly turns.

When Naruto placed his hands on the man's hips, his fingers toying with the sensitive flesh found there as his thumbs spread the man's buttocks, the relaxed muscle of Sasuke's sphincter showing; when the other leaned forward, tracing a hot trail with his tongue from the man's lower back down into the crevice, running over the opening into the man's body, Sasuke couldn't help but shiver, his breath hitching, not certain of what the blonde was doing.

Naruto flattened his tongue against the man's sphincter then determinedly probes that tight ring of muscle. Leaning back, he took Sasuke's body with his by a light pull on the man's hips, making him bend ever so slightly, exposing his opening just that much more, allowing Naruto's tongue to go in deeper then slide back out, going back as Sasuke braced his hands against the wall when the blonde pulls him. But, once the blonde's intent was exposed, he jerked forward, shocked and mildly disgusted by the act.

"Calm down, Sasuke…" He leaned forward again, placing a tighter hold on Sasuke's hips and bringing him back towards him, his tongue darting out to lick around the now tense muscle until it softened and became possible for his fingers to slide into again, testing to see if it would do so easily.

With his face hot and his forehead resting against the wall, Sasuke easily opened up for the blonde, possibly to his chagrin and pleasure.

The blonde inserted another finger as his tongue continued to probe in and out of the man. Soon, though, once he had deemed Sasuke prepped enough, he rose, quickly undoing the condom—which was lubricated in itself—and slipping it on, a small shudder running through his body as he did so. "Ready?" he leaned forward, whispering the question into Sasuke's ear.

With the feel of the blonde's heat that transferred from his body onto his back and the sound of the blonde's voice by his ear, it was nearly impossible to miss the quickened pulse of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this…" He muttered.

If only to soothe the man's nerves, he placed a light kiss to his shoulder. "Don't tense up, okay?" Grabbing a hold of his hard member, pressing it against the man's entrance, Naruto let his tip enter him smoothly. Once past the first tight ring of muscle, he places both hands on the pale man's hips to steady both of them as he slowly inched inside.

One would have to be an idiot not to notice that Sasuke wanted desperately to pull away, having fallen into foreign territory with this very-nearly stranger.

A hand slowly encircles itself around the man's still erect cock, holding onto the base while Naruto lightly sucked on a sensitive spot on Sasuke's shoulder that he had just discovered after he realized it caused a light tremor to run through the man's body only seconds ago. He pulls out slowly, then goes back in, wanting the man pinned to the wall to get used to it.

Sasuke shivered, the action accompanied by a faint murmur of a moan. "Fucking get it over with."

But that wasn't the blonde's plan at all; no, the blonde wanted this to drag out for as long as he could and so he set a slow, teasing pace that soon, after at least two minutes of agonizing wait, began to quicken, his grip on the man becoming a little tighter, his thrusts and hips angled in that perfect way.

Sasuke has remained mostly silent during this time, shoulder muscles periodically tensing—but if anything, Naruto feels the raven harden further in his grip. However, he wanted to hear Sasuke's pleasure for some unknown reason; and so, he gave a particular hard thrust to the man's prostate at the same time he began moving his hand along the man's cock. He repeated the harsh thrusts, still keeping the pace roughly quickened just going in deeper and harder into the man.

The blonde gets his wish: Sasuke releases a ragged gasp, moans slipping through his lips as his prostate is abuse for what Naruto knows is the first time in the raven's life; in a sense, the blonde was taking a form of Sasuke's virginity, which was an odd thought considering how sexually active Sasuke must have been to so calmly court Naruto as he did.

Smiling, thinking about it that way, Naruto couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and accomplishment at what he was doing. And, oddly, the blonde somehow knew that—if they were to have more 'sessions'—that the raven would forever want to have dominance but would willingly give in to Naruto.

His thrusts, at this point, became almost bruising in their depth and harshness and repeated beating they took on the man's prostate as surely as his hand was still holding Sasuke by the hip would leave fingered-bruises as well. The hand that was currently jacking off Sasuke's hardened length sped up in its pace, too, the tip continuously leaking pre-cum, making it slicker.

Sauske's pants quicken into gasps, himself leaning heavily against the wall as several unfamiliar sensations are forced upon him at once; and is thoroughly shocked by how quickly the coil in his gut was tightening, his left hand dropping to grip the blonde's wrist in an attempt to tell him to slow down.

Surprisingly, the blonde realized the man's unspoken wish but he completely ignored it as he continued his assault on the man's cock and gland, biting the man's neck just above the juncture where shoulder met neck.

Sasuke shot a half-desperate glare over his shoulder at the blonde, trying hopelessly to hold back and unable to believe that he had to fight the urge to scream as his orgasm ripped itself from him in streams of white.

Naruto smiled as the man shot his load out onto Naruto's hand and dressing room wall. He himself, upon feeling the muscles of the man's anus surround his cock in its tight grip, gave a few more thrusts and was spilling out into the latex condom deep inside of Sasuke—and, although he would have liked to do it without a condom on, he was certain that Sasuke would have had a problem with that.

Shudders traveled Sasuke's body, pinned roughly between the wall and Naruto's heated front, the blonde's cock remaining within him and not helping Sasuke recover from his climax in the slightest.

Naruto's own breaths came out in heated pants against Sasuke's skin, the blonde's arms circling around the man's waist as he places a chaste kiss on the back of Sasuke's neck, dampened a little with a sheen of sweat.

Gathering his wits, and then his breath, Sasuke swallowed as he rests his head against his forearm whilst the other hand came to rest on the blonde's in an unexpected display of affection—that, or exhaustion.

However, to Naruto, being somewhat of a romantic, he would like to believe the former option as he allowed his fingers to spread, Sasuke's falling in between them. His breathing calmed a bit, he himself trying to gather the strength needed to pull away from Sasuke. But that would include moving away from the ever tantalizing man and pulling out of that extraordinarily tightened warmth; and, quite possibly, this could be the last time he ever saw Sasuke if the only he was after was a quick fuck by some hot blonde guy.

Still breathless, Sasuke's voice breaks over the semi-quietude of the room. "You…"

Naruto, on the other hand, simply waited for the other to continue, pressing another light kiss to the man's much abused neck.

"You damn well better slow down next time."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"That's what I said, yes."

Feeling way too comforted by this, Naruto allowed a bright smile to cover his face. "And you'll let me fuck you then, too?"

"…We'll see."

That completely meant 'yes'. Clearly.

Chuckling, Naruto pulled out slowly of the other. "That we will."

A tremor passed through Sasuke. He has a bit of a difficulty standing, not being used to the aftereffects of his particular position.

Naruto rested his head on the man's back for only a moment before standing upright, his thighs quivering a littler at their earlier exertion. Taking off the used condom, he placed it in the discarded wrapper and walks off only to return a few seconds later with wet paper towels so that they may clean themselves off. He turned Sasuke around gently, leaning down to wipe off the man's seed that spilled onto his shaft and parts of his stomach, then leans forward to clean off the wall.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, too weak to argue that he could clean himself, but he vowed to be particularly bitchy to the man later. "…I can't believe you did that."

He blushed, his submissive personality showing again. "Do what exactly?"

"Got me to play submissive to you."

Naruto only shrugged, a light smile playing on his features. "I also have a reputation to uphold, Sasuke…"

Which only earned a roll of obsidian eyes. "You're a Flamer, you're supposed to be submissive."

Naruto scoffed, rising from his position to stand. "Stereoptyping, are we, sweetie?"

"Yes, dear, I am."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me."

"Hn."

Grabbing his pants, Naruto quickly tugged them on and then his netted shirt. "Get dressed. I'll have your suits ringed up and in a garment bag for you when you come up to the counter." And he left. Just like that.

And Sasuke gets the feeling that the other is in a bad mood—why, he had no idea—but just shrugs it off and gets dressed.

Meanwhile, another customer came in, one that knew Naruto and enjoyed his company and Naruto was distracted from his aforementioned action to engage in conversation with the man he's known for quite some time. The conversation Naruto held with the man ended after a period longer than he expected and when he turned around to look at the counter he expected to see Sasuke there, waiting impatiently. But, as it were, Sasuke was not there and so Naruto looked around hastily for he had not head the door open. Soon realizes, though, that the other man must still be in the dressing room—which was odd, considering that the man seemed to take less than a minute in changing from suit to suit earlier. Naruto headed back towards the dressing room, opening the curtain to Sasuke's only to be surprised by the form of the sleeping man.

Sasuke was leaning into the far corner on the bench, the raven slept calmly, coat folded over an arm. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, but he seemed….kinda when asleep; no impatient scowl, no mocking smirk, simply a clear, calm expression that had Naruto chuckling lightly, a small smile playing on his pink lips.

Going over to the man, he touched a hand to the other's shoulder, shaking lightly in order to try to stir him from his sleep. "Sasuke…"

But there is no indication that he's woken.

Which only makes Naruto sigh inaudibly, sliding his arms under the man and picking him up bridal style which wasn't difficult per se, just maybe, perhaps, a bit odd for Naruto. He carried him to the back room where the employees would occasionally sit and chat, eat lunch, and sleep when there was time.

Sasuke's breathing was quiet while in the man's arms, apparently he was a heavy sleeper. His body having calmed from their previous activities, he's now cold against the blonde.

Naruto laid him down gently upon one of the three beds they had placed in the back room, which was actually more like a really small warehouse, and pulled a thick blanket over the sleeping man.

Of which he just sort of laid there, not doing anything special, but at the same time he appeared calm and pale and incredibly attractive. And Naruto couldn't help but think that it would be perfect as long as the raven never opened his mouth again.

Smiling to himself, he leaned down, pressed a small kiss to the man's forehead, left, returned a few seconds later with a garment bag, a note, and the receipt of purchase.


	4. Just a Bit of Play

It wouldn't be until a week later when the blonde would see the raven again, walking into the store later than he had on the three previous visits, but then again, Naruto was working on the 'three to nine' shift so that pretty much explained it.

Sasuke leaned against the table behind Naruto, the blonde busy speaking with another customer, whom he was smiling politely at.

Having been engaged in a rather humorous discussion, he couldn't really rush off this customer, and so it continued for a good ten more minutes before the woman had to depart, waving an excited 'goodbye' to the tanned flamer at the counter. Said flamer immediately turned around, looked at Sasuke, that smile still on his scarred face.

Sasuke smirked in reply. "Hello."

And, if it were possible, Naruto's smile widened. "Hey."

"So what are you up to?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing, hun?"

The other only shrugged in response.

Taking a step forward, Naruto said, "And you, Mr. Uchiha, are not allowed behind the counter…"

"Is that so?"

"It is, I'm afraid…" Came the reply and a quick nod.

Sasuke smirked in that frustratingly sexy way of his. Damn his Uchiha blood. "Shame."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as he took a few more steps in the raven's direction.

"Guess."

Smiling, Naruto took another step closer to the raven until he was able to place his hands on the other's chest. "I'm not very good at guessing games…"

"Trial and error, then."

Deciding not to comment on the raven's repition of his own words, Naruto simply leaned in and captured those soft lips with his own, which received a quiet chuckle as Sasuke returned the motion.

However, Naruto pulled away at that moment, feigning shocked disbelief. "Oh my, you chuckled! The world is going to end!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and 'tsks'. "Trial failed."

With Naruto pouting rather cutely, Sasuke smirked, pushing himself off the counter. "Come on, find me a suit."

"Already picked out." Naruto chuckled, going into the back room and grabbing the suit he had prepared earlier in the day only to return a few moments later with it in his hands. "Try it on."

Sasuke took the hanger, heading off for the dressing rooms. It's only at this point that Naruto noticed the particular way the raven's jeans clung to his thighs—if only his shirt wasn't so long that it covered his ass—and that, the other times the man came in here with jeans on, they hadn't necessarily clung to him in that more than unbearable attractive way. A sudden smirk appeared on his cheeks, also lit up with a red tinge of a blush.

Seating himself upon the red cushion as always, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest, he waited for the other to present himself.

After a brief moment, Sasuke leaned out of the dressing room, his top few unbuttons undone and his jeans unsnapped. "Dobe."

"What, teme?" Naruto replied, brows furrowed in offense at the name.

"Come here."

And, as if to spite Sasuke, he only nestled back into the cushion. "Why?"

"Because I told you to."

Naruto sighed, knowing that if he were to refuse to go to the raven, then the man would just as easily continue bugging him until he did. Damn that pestering bastard. Rising from the cushion, he stood in front of Sasuke.

And was met with that infuriating smirk.

"Is there a problem with the suit, Mr. Uchiha?" After all, he was working on his shift and he couldn't neglect his duties.

"There is an issue…"

Smiling, Naruto's mid producing situations and images that were fat too inappropriate at the workplace, he cocked his head a little. "With what, Mr. Uchiha, and is there anything I can do to try and help?"

That smirk widened. "Well, you could try…"

Goosebumps, however small, started to form on Naruto's lower back at that tone. "Certainly. What's the issue?"

The other's left hand lifts, forearm resting against the blonde's shoulder, fingers ghosting along the man's jaw. "I don't know if you can handle it; it's a rather complicated issue."

"I shall try my hardest, sir."

He only continued to smirk. "I'll take your word for it." Sliding that same hand down to the base of the blonde's neck, he pulled the man in, sliding the curtain shut behind him.

Smirking much like he had previously, Naruto once again performed his expertise on the man, helping him resolve his issue in a most decidedly pleasing manner by which no other could do it quite as well as him; after all, like Sasuke said a week before, it was Naruto's obligation to please the customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Any and all comments are welcome!


End file.
